


Fucked by a Zygon

by orphan_account



Series: Doctor Who Sexy Time [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie wins. The Zygons have conquered Earth. The Doctor fled to Gallifrey rather than make a difference here. Only one question remains. What to do with Clara Oswald?</p>
<p>Inspired by Clara's Sexcapades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heart to Heart Chat

Clara Oswald was sitting in the sofa watching TV. She knew by now that she was in a dream. The only things on the TV were films and shows she watched so much she had them memorized. Once in a while, the TV would skip scenes, which meant Clara just couldn't remember certain parts. After an hour of trial and error, she managed to control what the TV showed, and managed to get Orange is the New Black on. She watched episode after episode, secretly planning what she could do. She couldn't do anything in this state. Maybe if Bonnie came back, she could try something. As if the universe wanted to test her, the screen flickered and glitched. When the picture became clear, Bonnie was on the picture. And she still wore Clara's leather clothes and blood red lipstick. She looked pretty good in it. In fact, she actually looked rather sexy. 'No, no, don't do that.' said a voice in Clara's head. But she couldn't help it. Bonnie was sexy. No denying it.  
"Hello, Clara. Enjoying the TV?" Bonnie asked. Goddammit that voice was sexy.  
"Skip the foreplay." Clara said. Foreplay? Clara had sex on the mind, and it was impossible to keep it out. "What are you doing here?"  
"I just wanted to give you a little update, that's all. But first, fingers on heartbeats. I want to make sure you know that I'm not lying." Bonnie answered. She held her fingers onto her wrists. Clara did the same. She felt her heart beat was steady and calm. "First of all, we've won. Didn't need the Osgood box. The humans either surrendered or built a rocket to go to some other planet. We even recommended a couple planets for them. It was rather funny. Your precious Doctor is-" Bonnie stopped. Why did she stop?  
"Well, what about him? Is he dead, have you killed him?" Clara asked angrily.  
"No, Clara, he isn't dead. He's gone." Bonnie interjected. Clara's heart skipped a beat. That couldn't be true. "He got word that Gallifrey needed him, and he just, went away. Told us he'd be back but I think we both know that's not going to happen."  
"You're lying. You've got to be. He wouldn't do that!" Clara shouted at the TV.  
"I am sorry, Clara. Truly. I know what he meant to you." Bonnie replied in a half mocking half sympathetic voice.  
"Why should you care?" Clara asked angrily.  
"Oh Clara, give me more credit then that. You matter to me." replied Bonnie. She talked as if she was an old friend. "Our emotions are connected. If you're sad, I'm sad. If you're happy, I'm happy. We Zygons are more like humans that you'd think. We enjoy the arts, we have a passion for discovery, and we like to keep other, less advanced species as pets."  
"Is that what I am then, a pet?" asked Clara. If Bonnie was trying to cheer her up, she wasn't doing a good job of it.  
"You could be." Bonnie replied. Clara stood up and walked closer to the TV.  
"As opposed to... what?" asked Clara. Her anger had finally subsided, and in it's place was curiosity.  
"Well, you could be a servant. An advisory on how to deal with the human population still on the planet. A friend. A lover" Bonnie said. She put the most emphasis on the last option. Clara cleared her throat on the word 'lover'.  
"Lover?" she asked. Bonnie smirked. "Wouldn't you be better suited with, you know, another Zygon?"  
"Perhaps. But humans are to us what BDSM is to you. Most of you find it repulsive. But some of you find it exhilarating. Most of my kind think you're a bunch of pink things. But I think you're rather desirable. And I'm guessing the feeling is mutual." Bonnie explained.  
"Mutual?" Clara asked. Did Bonnie know? She couldn't.  
"Ever since I mentioned the word lover, your heart started beating just a little bit faster. Would I be correct in assuming that you're attracted to me?" she asked. Her evil smirk returned again. Clara's heart skipped a beat. "Answer me, Clara." she added. Clara couldn't deny it for long. If she kept silent, Bonnie would figure out that just meant yes anyway.  
"Yes." she said quickly.  
"I'm sorry, would you repeat that, please?" Bonnie asked. Goddammit, why did she have that smirk?  
"Yes, I think you're uh..." Clara started. She had to clear her throat. "...attractive."  
"Oh, look at that. Your heart is on fire now." Bonnie remarked. Clara could feel it racing. "What about me, in particular, are you attracted to?" Clara had to clear her throat again.  
"You're lips. That lipstick, it uh, it looks good on you." Clara said. Bonnie smirked again. "That smirk. I think when you smirk, you look... nice."  
"Thank you, Clara. Anything else?" Bonnie asked.  
"Um..." Clara started. She could barely talk. Her brain wasn't working properly. "... that leather looks good. Makes you look badass. And um..." Bonnie licked her lips seductively. "That thing you just did, that's um, oh god."  
"Are you getting excited, Clara?" Bonnie asked. A pause. Clara was losing control, fast.  
"Yes, Bonnie. I'm uh- I'm getting pretty horny." Clara replied. She was getting insanely turned on by this.  
"You humans are so sensitive when it comes to sex." Bonnie said mockingly. "That's why I like you so much. A flash of a good pair of tits and you'll do anything." At the word tits, Clara pictured Bonnie without her clothes on. She didn't mean to, it just popped into her head. She tried to move the thought out, but it was too late, Bonnie had felt how excited Clara had become. "Oh, there's something else. Tell me, Clara." Damn it, there was no point denying anymore. Bonnie held all the power and she knew it.  
"You're tits." Clara admitted. "I like your tits."  
"Would you like to see them?" Bonnie asked. Yet again, Clara's heart skipped a beat. "Say it, Clara. Let me hear you say it."  
"I..." Clara started. A moment's hesitation. Then: "I want to see your tits, Bonnie." she finished. Bonnie smirked. Then she slowly started to remove her jacket. Clara watched with silent lust as Bonnie removed her leather jacket and put it to the floor. Clara stood completely still, her body frozen by her own pleasure. Bonnie unbuttoned her white shirt.  
"Ah, no bra on. Naughty." Bonnie remarked. Then, she removed the shirt, and Clara's heart began to race yet again. Bonnie's tits were amazing. They looked just like Clara's. Perfectly round, big and firm. But for some reason, on another body, Clara just loved them. Her heart raced as Bonnie grabbed and squeezed them. "Oh, wow, look at these lovely things. I definitely chose the right human. So nice and firm." As she played with her tits, Bonnie would occasionally look and smirk at Clara. She knew this was torturing her. To see her fantastic tits, but not be able to touch them. "Let's see what the rest of this body looks like." Bonnie added. She unzipped her black leather trousers and removed them. All that was left was a blood red pair of knickers to match her lipstick. She turned around and grabbed her own ass. Clara's excitement grew again. Good god, she wanted to grab that ass. But she couldn't. All she could do was watch as Bonnie reveled in her own flesh. "You want to grab this ass, don't you, Clara?" she asked. Clara said nothing. "Answer me, Clara."  
"Yes."  
"You want to grab these tits?"  
"Yes."  
"You want to lick my pussy?"  
"...Yes."  
A silence fell between the two women. Bonnie stood still for a moment. Then, she put her clothes back on. 'No, don't do that. Keep naked.' Clara thought.  
"Sorry, Clara, but I've got to go. I did recently conquer a planet." Bonnie explained. "Unless, of course, you beg for me to stay." Clara didn't even hesitate.  
"Please stay, Bonnie. Please, don't go. I'm so fucking horny!" Clara begged. Bonnie smirked again.  
"Good girl." Bonnie said. Clara saw her put her hand near her trousers. What was she doing? "And now, here's your reward." She stuck her hand down her trousers, and started masturbating. And Clara felt it. Her own pussy was being rubbed and fingered. But not by her. And yet she could feel it. The shock caused her to fall back on the sofa. She spread her legs as if she were getting fucked. She felt pleasure flowing through her veins, and it made her moan. Bonnie smirked again.  
"What's- what's happening... oh my god!" Clara shouted. The pleasure was so strange and yet so powerful she could barely speak. All she could do is make incoherent moans.  
"I told you before, we're connected. I feel your sadness, your happiness, your pleasure. And you feel mine." Bonnie explained. As she went faster, Clara started screaming. "Does it feel good, Clara?"  
"Yes, Bonnie! It feels fucking amazing!" Clara screamed. Soon enough, she felt an orgasm building. Bonnie felt it too.  
"Oh, here it comes Clara. Scream for me, Clara. I want to hear you scream as I make you cum." she ordered. She went even faster, and Clara lost it. She screamed powerfully as Bonnie made her cum. Her pyjama bottoms and pants were ruined. Mind you, since this was a dream, that didn't really matter all that much. Bonnie purred as Clara's orgasm subsided. "Did that feel good, Clara?"  
"Yes, Bonnie. It felt amazing." Clara replied.  
"Good. Now, be a good girl and stay here. I'll be back. I promise." Bonnie said. As she walked off, the TV turned off and Clara's breathing turned to normal. She just got fucked by a Zygon. Nevermind that, a Zygon version of her. And she fucking loved it.


	2. Sharing the Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara is starting to feel very lonely in the pod, so Bonnie gives her a little company.

Yet again, Clara had spent the entire day watching TV shows she'd seen to the point of memorization. She even started making up a game where she tried to detect the parts that she couldn't remember. She was bored, no doubt. Being trapped in your boring flat does that to you. It had been a couple of days since Bonnie had last to talked to her. Since Bonnie had teased her to the edge of madness. Clara wondered what she was doing right now. What did Zygons do in their spare time? Do they have parties? Drinking games? Do they challenge each other to see how can shape shift the best? That's how bored Clara was. She was considering asking an alien race if they have drinking games. Though then again, after traveling with the Doctor, pretty much everything on Earth is boring. That got Clara thinking about the Doctor. On the one hand, she was happy that he went back home. But he didn't even say goodbye. He just up and left. Clara turned the TV off. She couldn't think of anything else to do. She got up and walked to the bedroom door when the TV turned itself back on. Then Clara heard a voice.  
"Going to bed, Clara?" the voice went. It was Bonnie. Big surprise. Clara turned and saw she was still wearing those leather clothes and that lipstick. Did she ever change? "Fingers on heartbeats. I'd like to ask you a few questions."  
"On one condition." Clara stated. Bonnie almost looked impressed.  
"I'm listening." she replied.  
"Every time you ask me a question, and I answer, I get to ask you one. Neither gets to ask a question without answering the other. Deal?" Clara explained. Bonnie smirked. 'Stop smirking, it's too sexy.' a voice went in Clara's head.  
"Deal. Me first. What is your favorite food?" Bonnie started.  
"Roast chicken. Why do you want to know that?" Clara asked back.  
"I'd like to see what human food is like, and since I have your taste buds, who better to turn to for advice than you." Bonnie answered. "What's your favorite drink?"  
"Coke Cola. What have you done with the humans still staying on Earth?"  
"Most of them have built their own little towns. Some have stayed in Zygon territory to work as servants. How far have humans ventured into space?"  
"Not very far. We used to have big plans, but then we screwed up our own planet. What do you mean, 'servants'?"  
"Simple stuff, really. Butlers, maids, that sort of thing. Are you feeling lonely?"  
"I-" Clara had to pause. That question came out of nowhere. "I'm sorry?"  
"Are you feeling lonely?" Bonnie repeated. She spoke like a concerned teacher. Which Clara had a lot of experience in. "Our emotions are connected, remember? Are you feeling lonely?" Clara paused. Was she having an actual, human conversation with a Zygon duplicate of her which had fucked her a couple of days ago?  
"Yes, I'm feeling a bit lonely in here, I admit." Clara confessed.  
"Ah, you poor thing." Bonnie said. Good god, that voice was turning Clara on. And she was just saying everyday normal things. "Would you like a bit of company?"  
"How?" Clara asked. Bonnie smirked and closed her eyes. Clara kept staring at her. She just stood there, as if she'd drifted off. Clara leaned in closer to the TV. "Uh, Bonnie? Are you there?"  
"That is a lovely ass you have, Clara." said Bonnie. But not on the screen. It came from behind her. Clara jumped and turned around to see Bonnie in the sofa. Bonnie grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. She was still smirking. Clara suddenly felt very exposed. And she was only wearing a vest and pyjama trousers. "Well, then, what would you like to do?"  
"Uh..." Clara started 'Fuck her.' 'What?' 'Strip her naked and fuck her.' 'No, cut that out.' Her brain had a fight with itself over the idea of shagging Bonnie. "...we could talk or-"  
"Liar." Bonnie interjected. Clara froze. Oh god, did she know? Bonnie stood up. Her heels made her just a little bit taller than Clara. She walked over and stopped an inch away. "We both know what you want." She eyed Clara up and down like a piece of meat. Clara couldn't help but be aroused as Bonnie admired her. Bonnie reached for Clara's hand and placed her fingers on her wrist. "Oh, that's interesting. You heart is pounding. Can you feel it, Clara? Pumping blood faster and faster?" Bonnie looked Clara in the eye with a look of 'I am going to shag you.' And Clara kind of wanted her too. "Your pupils are dilating." Bonnie leaned in and finally gave Clara a kiss. It was a slight peck, but she made a few more. Clara felt paralyzed, like her sheer arousal alone had stopped her brain working. Bonnie planted a few more kisses on her neck and leaned into her ear. "I know you desire me, Clara. I know that, despite your best intentions, you want to tear my clothes off. I know you want me to slap your ass and tell you what a dirty girl you are." Bonnie slapped Clara's ass, and Clara twitched as it sent a shock-wave of pleasure through her. "I know you want me to lick your pussy and make you cum over, and over, and over again. And believe me, I want to too. I want to see Clara Oswald naked and sweating. I want to feel your tongue on my pussy. And I am more than willing to make you cum. But first, I want to hear you beg for it." Clara was frozen in place as she felt Bonnie brush her light fingers under her top. Her mouth was dry, and her body powerless under Bonnie's tender fingers. Everything Bonnie had just said was true. She wanted Bonnie, to see her naked up close, to touch her naked body. But she knew if she did what Bonnie said, it would mean letting Bonnie win. She felt Bonnie's fingers slowly make their way up her top, right underneath her breasts. Clara's breathing became heavy. Bonnie's hands were so close and then, then she stopped. She removed her hands and looked at Clara. She had such puppy dog eyes now.  
"I thought you liked me, Clara." Bonnie said. 'Shit, now she's guilt tripping me.' Clara thought. "Well, goodnight then." she added. She walked to the bedroom. And in that instant, Clara made up her mind. Defeat wasn't all that bad, and Bonnie was too damn sexy to pass up. Like a wild beast, Clara spun Bonnie around and pushed her to the bedroom door, kissing her passionately on the lips. Bonnie opened her mouth to let Clara's tongue enter it.  
"I want you, Bonnie." Clara said, as she paused the kiss. "I want to see that naked body, and I want to make you cum."  
"Me first." Bonnie replied. She opened the door and in an instant, spun Clara around and kissed her again. She put her hands up Clara's top and held her firm tits. Clara responded by removing her vest, letting Bonnie play with them. "Oh wow, Clara, I can see why you like them so much. Now, lie down on the bed." Clara obeyed. She lied down on the bed and let Bonnie removed her pyjama trousers to find a pair of knickers. Bonnie slowly removed them, finally giving Clara's incredible pussy some air. After all the teasing, neither girl was surprised to see that Clara was extremely wet. "Oh, I am going to enjoy this." Bonnie remarked before going to town on Clara's cunt. Clara nearly screamed there and then. The teasing had made Clara extremely sensitive, and Bonnie's tongue was amazing. She hadn't been exaggerating. She knew exactly how Clara wanted it. She knew all of Clara's weak spots and she did not hesitate to exploit them.  
"Oh my god, Bonnie, that's- HOLY shit! Oh, you're amazing, Bonnie. You have such a good tongue. Yes, that's- that's it! I fucking love you, Bonnie!" Clara shouted. Bonnie's tongue was so skilled, she was bringing Clara to orgasm in under a minute. Clara could no longer speak. She was only capable of moans and screams. Bonnie smiled as she watched Clara cum. Clara screamed and her body filled up with pleasure. As she recovered from the orgasm, she felt Bonnie crawl up to her. She kissed Clara square on the lips, her tongue easily gaining access to Clara's welcoming mouth.  
"Did that feel good, Clara?" Bonnie asked as she licked Clara's tongue.  
"Yes, Bonnie, it felt amazing." Clara replied.  
"Would you like to lick my pussy?" Bonnie offered. She smirked again.  
"Yes." replied Clara. With that, Bonnie sat up and started to remove her leather jacket. Eager to lick her pussy, Clara helped her and soon got to work unbuttoning her white shirt. Bonnie grinned and watched as Clara ripped her top open and kissed and licked her nipples. Bonnie purred while Clara stuck her hand down Bonnie's trousers and into her pussy. Bonnie took a moment to guide Clara's hand, purring as she felt Clara's tender fingers inside her before pushed her back down onto the bed. She removed her trousers and pants to show Clara a pussy just as wet as hers. She sat on Clara's face, and Clara got to work. She stuck her tongue right inside her before licking away. Bonnie started moaning instantly.  
"Hm, oh yes, Clara. Oh, you are good. Such a talented tongue. Hm, yeah. Oh, I want us to do this forever, Clara. I'd give this world back to the humans if I could spend the rest of my life with you. Oh yes, that's it. Keep going. I'm so close." Bonnie said. Clara loved the sound of her voice. She quickened the pace, eager to hear that voice scream. She licked ferociously, Bonnie's voice turned from moan to scream and finally, she climaxed. All over Clara's awaiting face. Clara licked up her juices with ease. After she was done cumming, Bonnie sat off Clara's face and looked at her again. "Well now, this has been very fun. But I need to go. When I come back, I'll have a present for you. Till the next time, Clara Oswald."


	3. Old Accomidations, New Flatmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie comes back to visit Clara yet again - but this time, she has a surprise in store.

Clara woke up about a couple of hours after Bonnie had 'had her way' with her. Clara was still suffering from the aftermath of getting fucked by a Zygon version of her. She was still horny, her body eager for more sex. But Bonnie wasn't there. Clara sighed and got out of bed. Once again, she planned to watch some TV show she had memorized. The appeal was starting to wear out it's welcome. Sometimes, her mind would wander, and she'd see characters having sex when they weren't supposed to. She turned the TV off and lied on the sofa. Where had Bonnie gone off to now? Clara drifted off, her dreams abstract and undefinable. Then, she heard a quiet voice.  
'Clara?' the voice said. Clara put it out of her mind and focused on the dream. 'Clara?' the voice repeated. Clara forced herself to ignore it. 'C'mon Clara. Wake up. I have a surprise for you.'  
Clara woke up from the nap. She was back in the flat. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked to the TV. Bonnie was back.  
"Having a little nap, were you?" Bonnie asked.  
"TV was boring." Clara replied. "So, what's this surprise?"  
"First, fingers on heartbeat." Bonnie said. She held her fingers on her wrist, and Clara did the same. "I am going to release you from your pod. But before I do, I want your word that you won't try to escape or run away." Clara hesitated. She knew she couldn't lie to Bonnie. And Bonnie probably knew every move Clara could ever plan. Perhaps it was best just to go along with it.  
"Fair enough." Clara answered. Bonnie smiled and grabbed the screen. Suddenly, the flat disappeared and everything turned black. Clara opened her eyes. Everything was blurry. All she could see was some black blob with some white and red mixed in. She rubbed her eyes roughly and saw Bonnie standing in front of her, extending a hand. Clara took it and Bonnie helped her to her feet. "How long have I been in that thing?"  
"About a week." Bonnie answered. Clara looked around. She was in some sort of tunnel. Just behind Bonnie, she saw a table. On it were a green jacket, grey trousers, and a red and black buttoned shirt. She recognized them instantly.  
"Are those my clothes?" Clara asked.  
"Yep. We can't wear the same clothes. That would be a bit confusing." Bonnie explained.  
"Do you expect me to just put them on here?" Clara said. She wasn't one to just remove all her clothes somewhere people could barge in.  
"Relax, no one else comes in here but me. Besides, I've never seen your actual naked body before." Bonnie replied, smirking. Clara sighed and removed her leather jacket first. She could feel Bonnie's longing gaze as she started to unbutton her white shirt. As she took it off, she heard Bonnie purr. She removed her leather trousers and boots next. "That is a very nice ass, you have."  
"Thank you." Clara replied. Jesus, she was thanking herself for saying she had a nice ass. She put on the grey trousers followed by the red and black shirt. Bonnie looked rather sad as Clara buttoned it up, covering her lovely boobs. Then, she put on the green jacket. "So, I'm guessing you know where to go."  
"Follow me." Bonnie ordered. Clara walked just to the side of her, hands in pockets. They both even walked the same way. Same pace, same rhythm, though Bonnie's footsteps were louder because of her biker boots. Clara couldn't help but stare at her ass as she walked.  
"You're right, I do have a pretty good ass." Clara remarked.  
"Down, girl. We'll have plenty of time for that when we get to the flat." Bonnie remarked back. Flat? Did she mean Clara's? Bonnie opened the door ahead and Clara followed. The night air was a lovely dark blue. Clara looked all around. Bonnie watched her in amusement. "Yes, the sky changed colour. It does that here. I thought you'd know, this being your planet."  
"Very funny." Clara replied. "I thought you'd make it look more- Zygon-y."  
"You can't just refashion a planet over night. We're taking our time. Starting with America. They were all throwing a hissy fit over us invading and taking their land. The natives had a field day. C'mon, the flats nearby." Bonnie explained. Clara couldn't help but laugh at Bonnie's jab at the American's. She even had her sense of humor. Bonnie led her back to familiar ground, her estate. They walked into the elevator. They stood side to side and the door closed. Then, like a wild animal, Bonnie pushed Clara against the wall and kissed her. And Clara instinctively kissed back. Bonnie's kissing was chaotic and passionate, out of control and oh so satisfying.  
"Is this why you got me out of the pod? To kiss me? Cause I think we could do a bit more than that." Clara flirted.  
"Oh, this is just a warm up." Bonnie flirted back. She resumed the kiss again. It was perfect, it was bliss, it was heaven. Then, she stopped the kiss and looked back to the elevator door. Clara kept stood against the wall, even when the elevator opened and Bonnie walked out. "Coming, dear?"  
"Yeah. I think I am." Clara flirted. She cleared her throat and followed Bonnie again. They walked to Clara's flat, which Bonnie opened. Clara walked in first. She put her jacket on the hanger and walked into the living room. It was cleaner than she expected. "Well, thanks for keeping the place clean for me. So what? Do I live here still?"  
"Of course. You can stay here, get a job. The humans need teachers, after all." Bonnie replied.  
"And what about you?" Clara asked.  
"I've won, Clara. I got what I wanted. I freed my people, my work is done. I'll just settle down somewhere." Bonnie replied.  
"Well, you could... stay here. With me. We've got enough room. I think. We'd need to share the bed." Clara offered. Bonnie smirked again. "Please stop smirking, it's driving me mad."  
"What are you going to do about it?" Bonnie flirted. 'That's it, you're getting shagged.' said a slutty voice in Clara's head. She grabbed Bonnie and kissed her with the same ferocity Bonnie showed her in the elevator.  
"Bedroom. Now." Clara said as she extended her tongue. Bonnie pushed Clara near the bedroom door, opened it, and nearly thew Clara onto the bed. She climbed on top and kissed her again. Clara, eager to get down to business, unbuttoned her top. As she was about to throw it off, Bonnie stopped.  
"Keep it on." she said. "You look good in those colours."  
"Look who's talking." Clara replied. Bonnie's red lipstick and black leather were always sexy. Bonnie reached under Clara's back and removed her bra. Her tits felt fresh air for the first time in a week. And it was even better that Bonnie kissed them all over and licked her nipples. "You should have done this sooner."  
"Agreed." Bonnie concurred. She moved further downwards, removing Clara's grey trousers. Before she could get to the pants, Clara made her move and pulled Bonnie's leather jacket off. She nearly tore her white top apart trying to get at her boobs. "Oh, someone is desperate." Bonnie sassed as Clara removed her black bra and sucked on her tits. Bonnie purred as Clara worked her magic on her. Clara used her hands to undo Bonnie's trousers and remove them. She gave Bonnie's ass a hard slap. This gave Bonnie an idea. She grabbed Clara and put her on all fours. She rubbed her ass and returned the slap. Clara gasped and moaned.  
"Oh my god, Bonnie. Keep doing that. *slap* Oh, that's good." Clara begged, moaning with every slap.  
"Does that feel good? *slap* You human whore *slap* This is what you were made for. For getting fucked. *slap* Tell me you're a bad girl, Clara. *slap* I want to hear you say it." Bonnie ordered. God, her voice combined with her spanking was overwhelming.  
"Yes, Bonnie, I'm bad. *slap* I'm such a bad girl. *slap* I'm so fucking bad. *slap* I want to fuck you, to lick your pussy *slap* Please, Bonnie, let me eat your pussy."  
"How could I refuse such a generous offer?" Bonnie flirted. Clara moved quickly. She removed Bonnie's panties and pushed her down onto her back. She quickly started to devour her pussy. Bonnie started moaning instantly. Clara didn't waste any time holding back. She gave Bonnie her all. She knew she could take it. She was her after all. Clara focused on her sensitive clit, and Bonnie snarled. Wow, even that turned Clara on. "Oh, you are very good at licking pussy. Oh, that's it, Clara. Be a bad girl and lick my pussy till I cum. You make me cum, I make you cum. I promise." With that extra motivation, Clara went even faster, and Bonnie came soon afterwards. She pulled Clara's head into her pussy as she came, forcing Clara to lick up her juices. Not that Clara didn't want to. She licked them up greedily. "That's it, Clara. Lick it up." She pulled Clara back up and kissed her again. As they kissed, Clara stood up on her knees and Bonnie put her hands under her knickers and fingered her. Slowly at first, letting Clara purr at the feeling of her fingers inside her. But she soon started to thrust. Her index and middle fingers went in and out of her and blistering speed. Clara was now the one moaning uncontrollably. "Does that feel good, Clara?"  
"Yes, Bonnie. It feels amazing. Oh, god, I love it." Clara replied, feeling each thrust send a shockwave of pleasure through her. Bonnie lied her down and inserted her ring finger into her. Clara's moans became louder. "Oh my god, Bonnie. You're amazing. You truly are." Bonnie smiled and inserted her fourth finger as a reward. When she increased the speed again. Clara started screaming.  
"Oh, I love it when you scream." Bonnie remarked. "Now, shout to the whole world what a slut you are." She started licking Clara's pussy, and Clara lost all self control.  
"I'M SUCH A SLUT! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE GETTING FUCKED! AND I LOVE BEING A FUCKING SLUT!!" Clara shouted at the top of her lungs as Bonnie's fingers and tongue blew her mind and made her orgasm. As it subsided, she caught her breath and lied on the bed. While Bonnie put her clothes back on, Clara kept still, wearing just her red and black shirt.  
"Oh, that shirt does work on you." Bonnie remarked. "Well, I need to go. I'll be back tomorrow. There's plenty of food and drinks. And we've finally managed to figure out how human network's operate, so there's TV and Wi-Fi. You are seriously behind on that front, by the way. See you tomorrow."  
"See you then. Oh, and Bonnie-" Clara said. Bonnie stopped by the bedroom door. "-thank you." Clara smiled, and Bonnie returned it.  
"The pleasure was all mine." Bonnie replied.


End file.
